1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package carrier having multiple individual ceramic substrates, and more particularly to a package carrier having multiple individual ceramic substrates for fast and easy packaging multiple electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
To operate consistently at high frequencies, most electronic devices are fabricated on ceramic substrates. Low-temperature co-fired ceramics (LTCC) ceramic substrates are often used in the fabrication of electronic devices because LTCC ceramic substrates have high temperature and large current resistance features.
The ceramic substrate is composed of multiple LTCC ceramic plates. Each LTCC ceramic plate has wire patterns. The multiple ceramic plates are stacked and then pressed together at 900° C. Ceramic substrates are used with a chip package process to fabricate electronic devices that operate at high frequencies.
To mass-produce the electronic devices, a ceramic panel is fabricated. Each ceramic panel can be divided many ceramic substrates. With reference to FIG. 5, a ceramic panel (50) has multiple ceramic substrates (51) and cutting channels (52). The cutting channels (52) are between adjacent ceramic substrates (51). However, the ceramic panel (50) is composed of mulitiple large ceramic plates (not shown) that have the following problems.
The ceramic plates can deform at high temperatures during the pressing process and further effect the electrical features of the electronic device because the ceramic plates are large and have different coefficients of expansion. Therefore, the quality of each ceramic substrate (51) on the ceramic panel (50) cannot be controlled accurately.
With further reference to FIG. 6A and 6B, the packaged ceramic panel (50) is cut along the cutting channels (shown in FIG. 5) to separate individual electronic devices (not numbered) after multiple chips (61) and encapsulant (60) are packaged on the ceramic panel (50). Cutting the ceramic panel (50) invariably damages some of the electronic devices because the ceramic panel (50) composed of multiple ceramic plates is harder than printed circuit boards or thin metal carriers mounted on the ceramic panel (50). Therefore, the quantity of electronic devices fabricated is decreased.
Using the large ceramic panel to fabricate ceramic substrates for the chips not only wastes much ceramic material when the cutting channels are cut but also requires more time for cutting to separate the individual electronic devices.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a package carrier having multiple ceramic dies to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.